


The Side Dish

by JackiLeigh



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackiLeigh/pseuds/JackiLeigh
Summary: Do Diana and Jones REALLY like Neal?





	The Side Dish

The Side Dish

 

AN: I wonder if Diana and Jones really do like Neal. Sometimes, I think ‘yes,’ then other times…. Let me know what you think.

 

“They just put up with me so that they can work with you.” Neal explained.

Peter looked up at him from his paperwork. “You can’t honestly believe that.” 

“It’s true.” Neal replied.

“Neal.”

“Every time I try to thank Diana for something she’s done to help me. She says she didn’t do it for me. Implying she did it for you.” Neal replied.

“I’m not sure that that….” Peter started.

“There are other things.” Neal said.

“What things?”

“Other small things…” Neal sighed. “…I’m just like that little cup of cole slaw you get with your burger and fries. You don’t know whether to eat it or throw it away.”

 

THE END


End file.
